


All I Want for Christmas is Ereshkigal

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, OC, Self-Insert, Singing, Song - Freeform, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: It's Christmas Time and it just so happens that a servant you want is on rate up. How do you get them to come home? Serenade them with a popular Christmas song course!
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Kudos: 14





	All I Want for Christmas is Ereshkigal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes Place in December, before Violet takes on the Shimousa singularity. 
> 
> Has been floating around in my head since December but I only found the energy to write it now, so have a (very) late holiday-fic!

Violet tapped the mic in front of her. “Can you hear me?” she asked.

“Yep!” called back a staff member who was hooking up the sound equipment. “Loud and clear!”

The master of Chaldea gave him a gloved thumbs up as she gripped the microphone stand nervously. She turned to those behind her.

“How are you guys doing?” 

“All set,” Amadeus said, sitting at a piano with reindeer antlers on his head and in a green suit.

David adjusted a dial on the bass he had in his hands. He was unused to playing instruments besides the harp, but picking up the bass had been child’s play for him. With a month of practice, he could already play it pretty well. “I’m ready,” he said.

“And my drummer?”

A male staff member gave a quick solo on the drumset. When he finished, he blew the tail of his Santa hat out of his face. “Ready when you are,” he said excitedly.

“My bells and backup?”

“Ready, Senpai!” called out Mash, jittery with excitement as she clenched her microphone stand in full Christmas attire.

“Ready, Reindeer-san!” responded Santa Lily as another staff member lowered the mic stand to her height.

“Ready, Fluffy - _ ACHOO!-  _ Master!” sniffled Attila the Santa.

“Ready, my Christine,” cooed Phantom, manning the bells.

“And how do I look?” Violet twirled around. Violet wore a sleeveless santa dress that went to her mid-thigh. Her legs were accented by candy cane striped leggings and four-inch black ankle boots with brass buckles on them. Over her dress, she wore a short, hooded, fur-lined cape. Her hands were covered by soft red gloves. Her usual coiled hair was now in more controlled curls that framed her round face. Her dark curly hair was accented by a sprig of holly in her hair. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were lined, and her lips were as red as her dress.

“You look great, Senpai!” The others agreed and Violet grinned in satisfaction, giving another twirl in her pleasure. She had to look her best if she was going to call on this servant after all.

“Is the crew ready to summon!?” She called out, her anticipation rising.

“You bet!” called out Da Vinci, standing amongst the staff members manning the summoning room. “The cameras are ready too!”

“Cameras?” asked Mash.

“How else are we going to remember this  _ wonderful _ performance?” she said with a wicked grin. “We even got red and green glow sticks!”

A bunch of the staff members lifted up neon glow sticks for emphasis.

“And banners!”

A bunch of wall banners unfurled themselves around the summoning room. On them were drawings of a twin tailed goddess of death.

“You can thank Osakabehime for drawing the banners,” said one of the staff members.

“Da Vinci! That’s going to scare her away!” exclaimed Mash.

“Well, I mean, you’re already serenading her. You might as well go big or go home,” the inventor reasoned.

“She’s got a point, Master,” said Amadeus. “You already put weeks of practice into this. You might as well go all out.”

“True, true. Well, I ain’t complaining. Thank you guys for indulging me by the way. I know setting up to perform in the summoning room is a bit much,” Violet said, cupping her cheek.

Da Vinci waved it off. “It’s no problem. We probably won't be able to summon her regularly and her rate up just happened to be around Christmas time. Why  _ not _ take the opportunity to sing her a Christmas carol?”

Let’s get this show on the road! Lights!” Violet shouted.

At her command, the overhead lights shut off. She swallowed her nervousness and gripped her mic. The summoning circle began to glow. She heard Phantom strike the opening melody on the bells. She took a deep breath. The spotlight above her came on.

“I...Don’t want a lot for Christmas…There is just one thing I need...”

The notes came out of her mouth loud and clear. She was nowhere near as good as the original singer, but hopefully her weeks of practice would make the performance pleasant enough to welcome the goddess.

“I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come truuuuuueeeeee…”

Violet tried to throw all her emotion and desire into the next line.

“All I want for Christmas is…...yyyyoooouuuu…”

Amadeus began to play the piano and the lights came back on over the whole band before switching to green and red spotlights that swung around the area.

Violet swung her hips from side to side in sync with the music. “I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need.”

“And I~” sang the background singers.

“Don't care about the presents,” Violet sang, shaking her head for emphasis, “underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace.Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.”

A bunch of craft essences came out of the summoning circle. The staff members readied the next back of saint quartz as Violet continued to sing.

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow…” 

“And I~”

“I just wanna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight,” Violet gripped herself in desperation. “What more can I do? Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you!”

Violet grasped the mic and swung her arm out, pulling the stand and she swayed singing the next lines as if showing her audience the beautiful world around her.

“All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly!”

Violet was getting desperate. There was no sign of the Servant she had been waiting for. There were CEs and copies of servants she already had. 

Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she kept singing nonetheless. She was begging now.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…!”

Violet squeezed her eyes shut, just barely holding back her tears. To think that the Goddess didn’t want to see her. She thought she wanted to be friends, she thought she wanted to hang out with her, grow flowers, give each other makeovers and stuff. Yet, why wasn’t she coming?

“WE’VE GOT ANOTHER GOLD,” she heard over the lull in the music.

Violet’s eyes snapped open. The summoning circle’s light dissipated a little bit and standing in its center was a blond girl with red bows in her hair. She opened her sparkling eyes and opened her mouth to introduce herself only to gasp in shock as she saw her surroundings.

“Wha-wha-” she sputtered, but Violet didn’t let her finish her question. Already, the girl had rushed forward and enveloped the goddess in a hug, knocking her to the ground. 

“Baby all I want for Christmas…..is yooooouuuuu!” Violet sang out, crying tears of joy as she hugged the girl in the center of the circle.

“All I want for Christmas is you, baby” Lily, Attilla,and Mash echoed, Santa Lily and Mash jumping up and down together in joy of their success.

Cheers could be heard from the staff members and the few servants who had wandered in during the performance. They were waving the glow sticks that Da Vinci had provided. As the rest of the lights came back on, more and more people became visible.

“Wha-what? What’s going on?! Why are there so many people here? Wh-why were you singing? Why are you hugging me???” asked Ereshkigal, getting more flustered by the second.

Violet nuzzled her cheek against Eresh’s face without releasing her. “Welcome home Ere-chan!” 

Eresh’s face turned bright red as she caught the eyes of their audience watching them.

“I-I, I AM A GODDESS! A proper Goddess! To knock me to the floor and to touch me like this is rude!” she exclaimed, trying to retain some of her dignity.

Violet pulled back a bit, but remained leaning partially over Ereshkigal’s lap.

“Sorry, Ere.” Violet lifted her face so that her warm, brown eyes could meet the goddess’s. “I just missed you,” she said, gazing up at her with a soft smile.

Ereshkigal’s face went even redder than ever thought possible and steam rose from her head. “Ah...ugh…” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards onto the floor.

“Eresh? Eresh?!” Violet began to shake her friend frantically. “We need a stretcher!” she called to her servants.

Welcome to Chaldea, Eresh.


End file.
